EPF and the Elements of Harmony
by piplup40
Summary: Queen Chrysalis and Herbert teamed up and took over Club Penguin, save for six fortunate Penguins. Meanwhile in Equestria, Ponyville and Canterlot are overrun with Changelings looking for their Queen and the mane six try to stop it. take note: this story takes place between then end of Equestria girls and the beginning of Princess Twilight Sparkle so that way you don't complain
1. A Mission arises

A tall shadowy figure awakens with its glowing green eyes showing "what is this place, it seems to be covered in snow", it said, after walking for awhile it comes across a polar bear holding a lantern "who are you", the figure speaks up while charging a green aura from it's horn

"Aaaaah", the polar bear screams "I'm Herbert P. Bear Esquire and please don't hurt me"

"Well Herbert, I am Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings", she responds lowering her attack and causing the green aura around her horn to dissapear "do you know where I am?"

"I'll tell you, but come with me it's quite cold"

The next morning at golden oaks library in ponyville, Twilight Sparkle wakes up, goes downstairs, opens the door and looks outside. As soon as Twilight opened the door Pinkie Pie and a Changeling with red eyes, a noticably larger head fin, a wolf-like tail and a green shell were passing by "oh hey Twilight, my new friend Wreath told me that she and her fellow Changelings were missing their queen", Pinkie says while Wreath nods in agreement "so I decided to help"

"Pinkie, why in Celestia's mane will you decide to help a Changeling", Twilight yelled

That same morning somewhere else Gary gets up out of bed, puts on his glasses and looks out the window "GADZOOKZ, what is up with those penguins", he stammers. Later in the command room, Rookie and Naty rush in saying "the Changelings, they took our friends", at the same time

"Okay, one at a time", Gary said "Rookie you first, what happened"

"LEEK", Rookie replied and Gary faceflippered

"Ugh nevermind forget I asked, Naty what happened"

Naty was about to reply when Dot came in while struggling to make a frightened PH let go of her, Naty then went up to the two and made PH let go "Stomp...band...changelings...G Billy...escape",she stuttered

"PH said Stompin' bob and the Band were turned into changelings but G Billy wasn't and he helped her escape", Rookie 'translated'

"E-e-exactly"

"Moof"

"You're too pathetic Rookie", Lake Blue complained

"I agree, but his randomness may come in handy", Naty replied while hanging off the ceiling next to Lake Blue (who is on the ground)

"GAH, I dunno who's more random you or Rookie and I don't even know you", Lake Blue said while she flinched and Naty giggled as she dropped down from the ceiling

"Well I may hang off the ceiling unexpectedly but I don't say words randomly"

"Oh"

"I'm Naty, and you are?"

"I'm Lake Blue

"Seeing as we're done introducing each other, I'd like to point out that Jet's gone missing", Dot interrupted

"What makes you say that D?", Gary asked

"Well before I ran into Puffle Chicken over there", Dot started while Glaring at PH

"Look mate, I'm sorry I did that", PH responded

"I was going to visit Jet then I noticed a broken window at his igloo, when I got inside I found his sunglasses and this", Dot finished while pulling out JPG's jetpack, everyone gasped

"You know something went wrong when Jet's left his jetpack at home, knowing him he wouldn't be caught dead without his jetpack", Naty said. Then the Director comes on screen, well 'her' shadow.

"Agents something has popped up get ready travel, Naty I need to talk to you in private", the Director said

"Director, what is it?", Naty asked once everyone left

"I need you to do something for me"

* * *

**Okay there's the first chapter of EPF and the Elements of Harmony or EPFatEoH for short**

**Lake Blue is Lake Blue1's character and you should check out her story "jinxed" it's a really good one, I won't spoil much you should read it for yourself.**

**Also Naty40 will be called Naty in this story because I once did an rp with her her in pony form and she was reffered to as Naty**


	2. a cure is made

"Do you still have the device", the director asked

"What device", Naty replied

"The device that makes you do the magic thing"

"Oh, that one"

Meanwhile in Equestria, at Canterlot Castle Twilight was looking out a window and she sighed "I just need one interesting thing to happen, that's all", and out of nowhere a flash of light appeared behind Twilight who muttered "oh great, a teleporting spell pulled off by somepony weak", as she turned around

"Woah that's a doozie, even with that magic booster I get dizzy when I teleport", Naty said while collapsing in a dizzy manner when the light cleared, she was now a purple unicorn. Naty looked up after recovering to see Twilight"oh hey Twilight, since when did you manage to get wings", Naty questioned

"Why are you here Naty, I thought you promised not to come unless there was an emergency concerning both Equestria and Club Penguin", Twilight said while gradually raising her voice

"But almost the entire island has been turned into changelings", Naty squeaked, she was clearly frightened as her pelt had changed from dark purple to white

"Oh, sorry"

Back in Club Penguin everyone else was waiting in the command room and Gary had locked himself in his lab when Dot, who was hanging upside down off the edge of table had resorted to boucing a ball out of boredem spoke up "what's taking her so long"

"Who, Naty", Lake Blue asked

"No, Cadence", Dot replied with sarcasm "of course I'm asking about Naty"

"Perhaps Twilight caught her out, you know how weak her teleporting is", PH said

"Well, I'm gonna go see what happened", the Director said and she signed off

"EURIKA", Gary screamed he burst through the door of his lab holding a comical flask with green liquid in it "I have found the cure, now all it needs is a good jolt of electricity to turn it blue and it is done"

"Mate, that is awesome", PH started "we'll just get Rail to shock it well and we save the island"

"Of course, it's coming back to me", Rookie said while hanging off the ceiling wearing Gary's magnetic boots

"Rookie, what did I say about wearing my magnetic boots", Gary warned

"But I got bored"

"Anyway continue"

"It was in the morning Naty, Jake, Rail and I were practicing some moves-"

"And by that you mean training don't you", Lake Blue cut in

"Yeah that, so after having something to eat we play some catch and the ball went into some bushes and Jake and Rail dove for it. Naty and I hear them scream so we go and check it out, what we saw scared us so badly that we ran off"

"YOU DO REALISE THAT THIS WAS INFORMATION WE COULD HAVE USED HOURS AGO", Dot yelled [**WTF D, quit thinking like Twi**]

"LEEK"

Dot facelippered out of complete annoyance, then Rookie took off the magnetic boots and fell on the table Lake Blue, Dot and PH were sitting on causing the girls to jump. Later in Canterlot castle, the agents, Aunt Arctic (ponified), the mane six and the royal sisters were having lunch. "So let me piece this together; what Twilight and Pinkie have told me, after stopping Chrysalis in battle once again she was blasted off and the next day Ponyville and Canterlot get overrun by searching Changelings. What Gary and Naty said was, that all of a sudden one morning most of the island got turned into Changelings. Using this information we have theorised that Chrysalis is on Club Penguin, am I right?", Celestia said, everyone nodded in agreement "okay, that's good". Naty was about to take a bite from her daisy sandwich when it all of a sudden it became a fish burger, she noticed this when she almost completely took a bite. Setting the sandwich turned burger on a plate, Naty suddenly passes out.

Back on the island [**again...**] Gary had told Lake Blue and Naty to catch a Changeguin (the term that was decided over luch for the Changelings on Club Penguin). Two Changeguins were spotted, the first one took off with Lake Blue the second was frozen solid by Naty in self-defence. Once thawed out and restrained the dark blue-eyed, red-shelled Changeguin was given the cure, red feathers started to grow back. After the cure had taken full effect, the red penguin that was sitting on the table woke up from whatever trance it was in an said "can someone please explain what is going on", his voice sounded familiar

"JET", Dot squealed with glee as she tackled him "of all the penguins it had to be you"

"Yeah, say where's Linda", at the mention of Linda, Dot gave Jet a dissaproving look

In equestria after reporting what happened Wreath dashed past Naty taking her mask "guys, something happened"

"If it's to do with your mask I think I saw that Changeling take it" PH replied.

Chacing Wreath was difficult but once Naty, Gary, Dot, PH, Rookie, Jet and the Mane six caught her and got Naty's mask back Twilight said "you know we only chaced after the Changeling because she may be of use to us"

"I'm aware of that", Naty replied while putting her mask back on, she gave a small shake and a necklace with a clear chrystal on it that was hiding in her mane fell around her neck. Before Naty had the chance to hide the necklace again, Wreath took it "hey give that back", Naty yelled

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger. I'm so sorry that Lake Blue got taken by the Changeguins so soon, but she was only going to be a minor character as a penguin/pony however she'll have a much larger role as something else alongside four other unfortunate penguins. Also I ship Dot and Jet.**

**To clarify some things here are some headcannons that might be relevant to EPFatEoH (or not):**

**-Dot likes Jet but Jet likes his Jetpack more, this makes Dot jealous**

**-Jet called his Jetpack Linda (which means beautiful) because he thinks 'she' is beautiful**

**-Rookie is a hydrokinetic (which means he controls water) and can only manipulate an existing source of water. He got this ability in an accident. He trains with Naty because Sensei refuses to work with him after the accident (that and Naty is too nice to her friends)**

**-Much like how Jet has a weird obsession with Linda, Dot has weird obsession with barrels when it comes to hiding (those who have read the original puffball or penguin already know of this)**

**The next chapter should be up quicker...if my internet doesn't go down like it did when I was writing this chapter**


End file.
